unexpected
by barlowscarlaX
Summary: Carla tells Peter some unexpected news
1. unexpected

PETER! Carla screams

Peter running up the stairs going into the bathroom were Carla was

Carla what's wrong Peter asks Carla looks at Peter and a smile starts to form on her face

Carla your scaring me what's wrong!? I'm pregnant Carla says looking at Peter tears starting to fill up in her eyes

Peter in complete shock your pregnant?

yea it says I'm already 4 weeks but I don't understand we have been so careful

well you know we need to talk about this right?

I do realise that Peter I'm not stupid she laughs

ok ok he says so what you want to do?

I want to keep it Carla says

wait are you sure baby Peter says with a smile on his face?

yes I'm sure this might be our only chance to have something good in our life

Ay am i not good enough he says laughing

Carla hitting his chest playfully you know what I mean Peter I really want this child your the only person I've ever wanted a child with

Peter smiles kissing her on the lips ok he says whispering

I'm 1 month already though how haven't I noticed

it takes time soon you'll be smelling like sick most mornings so I wouldn't complain yet Peter says

Oi your not going to be the one carrying another human inside of you

Peter laughs hey why don't we get back into bed winking at Carla and giving her arse a quick squeeze

Carla grabbing peters shirt and pulling him on top of her their lips colliding Carla's tongue pushing past peters lips into his mouth Peter moving down to suck tenderly on her neck

His hand falling to her hip Peter running his hand up her silk shorts she had on Carla gasping and his touch peters hand now placed on the hem of her pink lacy thong Peter pulling it down slowly Carla gasping at his touch Peter seeing how ready she was for him because of her pants being so wet

Peter Carla says Yea? is every thing ok Peter says

just get in side of me so Peter took of his trousers pulling down his boxers with them Carla's eyes staring at Peter's erection

someone's Eger Carla smiles

their is not a man on earth who couldn't resist you Peter smiles

Carla grabs peters penis shoving it inside of her Peter gasping at what she just done and you called me Eger Peter said you were taking to long Carla says so I done the job for you she laughs while smiling

Carla starting to grind her hips of Peter her orgasmic juices flowing down his hand

Peter decides to lift Carla of the bed and heads to she shower Carla wrapping her legs around Peter

Peter shoving the base of his penis inside of her entrance

Carla trembling at his touches she rocked her hips slowly and Peter started to release into her Carla squeezed her muscles not letting Peter out from inside of her at this point the water from the shower was acting like a lube letting Peter go in and out of her

Carla making little moans every now and then and Peter pulls out of her Carla falling to the ground from exhaustion

"wow that was amazing" Carla says

Peter helping her up and bringing her to the bed and Carla getting some pajamas out of her wardrobe and getting in to bed with Peter

both of them falling into a peaceful sleep


	2. Chapter 2

**smut and happiness in this story but it's going to take a twist**

* * *

Carla wakes up to peter their limbs tangled together their legs sticky from each others sweat

Carla sat up in the bed thinking about her little baby growing in side of her and how she will finally be a mother

Carla looked under the blanket to see if Peter was awake when she saw his small bulge in his boxers her face cracked with a smile

instead of waking up Peter she had a perfect idea she pulled his boxers down slowly and shoved his penis inside of her Peter sat up in the bed and let out a moan and he gasped not knowing what was happening but he enjoyed it

Peter sat up and turned Carla over got her hands and pinned them to the bed

both there lips colliding Peter running his tongue over Carla's lips Carla excepting both of there tongues fighting with one another Peter moving down to suck tenderly on her neck

Peter pulling out of Carla but running his fingers through her folds

"Mmm"

"you like that"

a giggle leaving Carla's mouth smiling at Peter Carla throws herself at Peter as he pins her up against the wall cupping her breasts in his hands picking up Carla as she wraps her legs around Peter his hands falling to her arse giving it a squeeze

hey

what Carla?

hurry up!

wow your horny aren't ya Peter laughs

just hurry stop taking your time

that's what Peter done he pushed her on the bed he shoved he's penis into Carla as she groans every now and then in pleasure Carla rolling her hips in a steady motion her juices flowing out on to peters hand as he released in to her as she started to rock her hips again Peter planting kisses all over her as Peter pulls out of he Carla pulls him down on her chest kissing him very passionately

well that's a way to start a morning he laughs

well your just so hard to resist Carla winks at him letting out a dirty giggle

yea yea Peter kisses her stomach running his hand over it I can't believe I'm going to be a dad again with the woman I love

and I can't believe I'm actually going to be a mum

have you though of any names yet? Peter asks

for a girl I was thinking Lucie and if it's a boy maybe Luke

Lucie Barlow now that's a name Peter says smiling

for a boy I was thinking more of a jack Peter says

Aw Jack Barlow Carla smiles looking down at her stomach

* * *

**in Roy's cafe**

you want a coffee baby Peter asks

Mmm yes please after this morning I deserve it as she winks over her shoulder Peter going to order

As Peter is coming over with the coffee's and sits down Carla asks about going to her doctor to organise a scan

Who are we going to tell first Peter asks

I was thinking Jenny and Johnny then your dad

Ok Peter smiles

It was Carla's birthday in a few weeks and Peter was planning to propose so he could marry the woman he loves he already had the 24 carrot gold diamond ring and he was just waiting for the perfect moment now

hey Wana her back home Carla asks

yea sure you Wana do anything he asks

Well.. I have something in mind only if you are up to it

what's that now as he smacks her arse

* * *

**back at the house **

as soon as Peter and Carla got back to the house Peter pinned Carla up at the wall and started to kiss her neck tenderly Carla reaching down to his trousers and undoing his button and rubbing her hand over his bulge Peter groaning at Carla's touch Carla pulling down his boxers making his erection pop into life Carla knelling down to suck on his member as Peter starts to release into her mouth Carla coming up and pushing Peter on the bed and shoving his member in her rubbing against her clit as she starts to grind her hips and lets out moans Peter flips Carla over and starts to rub his through her folds pushing them to her cervix and moving them around as Carla lets out groans of enjoyment

"Oh Peter"

"you like that aye"

Peter picks her up as she raps her legs around his waist bringing her into the shower Peter Turing on teh shower as Carla grinds down on his length moving her hips in a fast motion as Peter realised into her

Carla falling to the ground from exhaustion

hey I must be good if your that tired baby

well maybe you are Carla laughs

hey you want me to get you some pajamas sweetheart

there is a nightgown in my wardrobe if you don't mind getting it for me

"hear yar baby"

thank you

Peter watches as Carla puts on her red push up bra and a lacy blue thong

both Carla and Peter getting in to bed Carla putting her head on peters chest and falling into a peaceful sleep


End file.
